Only Love
by drunkoffnightskies
Summary: Sorry... :(
1. Meeting Kristen

A/N: I do not own any characters except for Sophie's sister, Katy, and Katy's daughter, Kristen. I don't know if I will continue this story, since I have a habit of not completing what I've started. If I don't complete it, and you really like it, I'm really sorry. I don't' know where this will go and I don't know how many chapters I may have but I just started it today (01/17/02) and I felt this urge to write anything off the top of my head. I think I did pretty well, so review and flames are welcomed. I'm going to ask for 10 reviews, but if that's not possible, 5 will do, I guess. ( Just kidding, anything will do, if this muse stays with me. Who knows, not me. Enjoy!  
  
1.1 Only Love  
  
  
  
2 Chapter 1  
  
It was a normal day at Horizon. The sun was shining, the breeze was nice and the best part was, it was Saturday! Meaning, no school, no homework, just rest and relaxation! Okay, so they had homework but who does homework on a Saturday?  
  
Anyways, the Cliffhangers were hanging around outside by the picnic tables. Each was chatting with one another, except for a dark-haired boy. David was sitting by himself on a separate picnic table, his back to the chatty friends. He was picking at the peeling paint on the table in front of him, just to pass the time.  
  
Peter was wondering around the campus, looking at the interaction of the groups. Some students who weren't talking a week ago were chatting up a storm with other people in their group. Peter smiled as he walked past two successfully talking groups. No one left out. This was a real good sign! As he walked by the Cliffhangers he stopped and eavesdropped into their conversation.  
  
"It was so funny!" Juliet exclaimed laughing with Auggie. Peter wondered what was so funny, but decided not to pry. Didn't want to be caught "spying" on them, he knew they'd make a big deal about it and wouldn't let him live it down. He started walking again when he saw one boy sitting by himself. Confused he walked over and sat in front of the lonely figure.  
  
"What's wrong David?" Peter asked concernedly.  
  
"Nothing." Came the usual response from a closed-up teen.  
  
"You sure? You don't look too… uh, sociable." Peter said masking his wanting to know by a simple observation.  
  
"I don't want to talk to them. They're stupid." David replied flicking a piece of red paint in Peter's direction. It landed inches from Peter's hand. Peter raised an eyebrow.  
  
"How do you know they're stupid? You don't even know them that well." Peter said pretending he didn't just see what David did.  
  
"What I do know about them makes me not want to talk to them. And what I know about you makes me not want to talk to you." David said getting up and stepping over the seat. Peter moved just as quickly.  
  
"David, I think we should talk." Peter said grabbing David's shoulder and pulled him back a little.  
  
"I don't want to talk to you! Just leave it." David said pulling out of Peter's grasp and headed for the dorms. Sophie had been watching from the gazebo and made her way over to Peter.  
  
"What was that all about?" she asked Peter confused.  
  
"David was sitting by himself and so I asked him why and he just took off. Guess he really didn't want to talk." Peter said looking down then up again at the departing figure.  
  
"It's okay. Just give him time. He'll come around. I mean, look at Shelby, she opened up…" Sophie started.  
  
"Because she had Scott to help her. David seems to have no one. He seems to be the outcast of the group. I think the Cliffhangers need to try to bring him in the group even if they don't like him." Peter said knowing how frustrated the Cliffhangers had gotten with David's jokes and pranks.  
  
"Yeah, that would be good." Sophie nodded. "Oh, Kristen, my niece, is going to be arriving shortly. Which group do you think we should put her in while she stays here? The Sundogs have eight people already; they're the biggest group. The Trackers are still trying to trust each other more. The Ridge-runners would be a good group and so would the wind-dancers. They both are getting along real well and wouldn't mind a newbie." Sophie gave Peter the run-down of things.  
  
"Actually, I think the Cliffhangers would be a good choice. Maybe Kristen can help David open up. How long is she going to stay again?" Peter inquired.  
  
"I don't know. My sister just said that she needed a place for Kristen to stay for a while… course with my sister that could mean years. She's like me in a way." Sophie said as a car pulled up. "Well, there she is." She pointed out.  
  
"Well, let's go meet her." Peter said walking to the stopping car. Sophie followed close behind.  
  
Two blonde-headed figures stepped out of the jeep. One looked similar to Sophie but a bit taller and bigger. The other was short and skinny.  
  
"Hey Katy, how's everything doing?" Sophie said hugging her sister. Katy responded but quickly broke it.  
  
"I've been doing good. I've got to get going, my plane leaves in half an hour, I'm sorry. I wish I could stay and catch up and everything." Katy said hurriedly checking her watch and climbing back into the jeep.  
  
"Wait!" Sophie said as Katy shut the door. She rolled down the window and looked quizzically at Sophie. "Um, how long is Kristen going to be staying here?" she asked unsurely.  
  
"I don't know yet, this job is really big and might take a while for me to even get the job. Anyways, I got to get going. I can't get a job if I'm not there. See you Soph." Katy said rolling the window up and turning the engine on and soon sped off. Sophie and Peter looked at the blonde girl standing holding a medium-sized navy Adidas bag and two suitcases by her feet.  
  
"Well, I'll show you around." Sophie said walking over to Kristen.  
  
"Can I ask a question first?" Kristen spoke softly.  
  
"Sure, go ahead." Sophie said friendly.  
  
"What is this place?" Kristen said looking around at some people looking at her, others ignoring her.  
  
"Your mother didn't tell you?" Peter asked confused, he would have thought Sophie's sister would have mentioned something about Horizon.  
  
"No." Kristen answered simply.  
  
"Oh, well. This is a school for troubled teenagers. If you don't want to go here, there is a local high school near-by." Sophie said angry that her sister failed to inform Kristen about Horizon.  
  
"No, this will be fine." Kristen said looking around, smelling the fresh piney air. She smiled to reassure Peter and Sophie of her choice.  
  
"You can change your mind whenever, okay dear?" Sophie asked and Kristen nodded.  
  
"Alright Soph, I'll see you at dinner." Peter said smiling at Sophie before taking off to his office.  
  
"I'll show you to your dorm." Sophie said before Kristen could get a word in.  
  
The pair walked across the campus and to the Cliffhangers dorm. Sophie explained the rules and regulations of Horizon and told Kristen about the Cliffhangers. They walked into the now occupied dorm.  
  
"Why do we get all the new people? Isn't David enough?" Shelby complained.  
  
"Since you seem in a talking mood Shelby, I want you to do dishes tonight with David." Sophie said and Shelby groaned the smiled.  
  
"I can't." Shelby said happily.  
  
"Why?" Sophie asked confused.  
  
"I have to take a test for math." Shelby answered plopping on her bed.  
  
"And why do you have to take a test? You should have taken it." Sophie said getting suspicious.  
  
"I was sick, remember? Last week?" Shelby said in a "duh" tone of voice.  
  
"Oh." Sophie said then looked around the room. She noticed the door to the bathroom closed. "Who's in the bathroom?"  
  
"Daisy." Shelby replied flipping threw a magazine.  
  
"Okay, then she'll do dishes with David." Sophie concluded as Shelby stifled a laugh. Daisy walked out of the bathroom at that moment and Shelby smirked at her.  
  
"What?" Daisy asked confused.  
  
"You have dish duty with the general's son!" Shelby laughed.  
  
"What? Why? No." Daisy said and looked at Sophie. "Why me?"  
  
"Because." Sophie said and put Kristen's bags on Kat's old bed. Daisy groaned and plopped on her bed and mumbled something into the covers about that being unfair. "Well, I'll leave you to unpack. I'll send someone over to give you the tour." Sophie said and walked out after Kristen softly said "okay".  
  
"So why are you here?" Shelby asked bluntly.  
  
"Why am I here?" Kristen asked confused.  
  
"Yeah. Like, what's your story that got you sent here." Shelby added like Kristen was the stupidest person in the world. "For example, I'm here because I ran away from home, did drugs. You know." Shelby said and Kristen raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Um, okay. I'm here because…" Kristen paused not knowing what to say. "Um…" she said again trying to think but no ideas were coming. At that moment there came a knock on the door. Shelby, forgetting about Kristen's story, bounded to the door and opened it. She saw Scott standing on the other said and smiled.  
  
"Hey cowboy." She said walking out of the dorm and hugging him.  
  
"Hey Shel." Scott said embracing Shelby.  
  
"So what brings you here?" Shelby pulled back and looked up at him, smiling widely.  
  
"I'm here to give a newbie a tour." Scott said and saw Shelby's face fall. "Don't worry, Shel." Scott said and kissed her forehead. Kristen overheard and walked to the door.  
  
"Um, did you say something about a tour? 'Cause Sophie told me she would have someone give me one." Kristen said unsurely. She didn't want to ruin their moment.  
  
"Yup, that's me. I'm Scott Barringer." Scott said extending a hand to Kristen, who took it.  
  
"I'm Kristen Austin." Kristen said letting go of Scott's hand shortly afterwards and giving Scott a weak smile. She didn't want to make Shelby mad at her. She didn't even like Scott, though Shelby was glaring at her with an if-you-even-dare-make-a-move-on-him-you're-dead stare.  
  
Scott smiled, "Well, guess we should start. See you Shel, meet me at you-know-where after you-know-what." Scott said lowly but audibly. Shelby nodded and gave Scott a quick kiss on the cheek to show Kristen that Scott was taken.  
  
The tour was a quick one. Scott quickly pointed out the various classrooms and gave a quick explanation of each. Kristen just followed him, half-listening, half-daydreaming. They reached the lodge and Scott showed her the table the Cliffhangers ate at, but told her that they could sit anywhere they liked. Kristen nodded and looked around the lunchroom. It was much smaller then the one at her old high school, but then how many teenagers would be going here anyways, she figured.  
  
Soon, the tour was over and lunch was beginning. Everyone crowded into the room almost at once. Each person disgusted by the meal they'd received. Everyone was soon deep in conversation and barely noticed anything going on around them. Kristen went to the very end of the line, not wanting to get noticed by anybody. But, that was soon changed, for a dark-haired, curious boy had entered and spotted the unsure girl.  
  
"Hello." David said standing behind Kristen in line. She jumped a bit and turned. "Sorry." David said not meaning to scare her.  
  
"Hello and it's okay." Kristen returned then turned back around. David looked at the back of the figure's head perplexed. She seemed strange. He never knew a girl would act like that. So David tried again.  
  
"So, what group are you in?" he said to the back of Kristen's head. Turning back around Kristen murmured "Cliffhangers". "Hey, you won't believe this but I'm in the same group." David shot Kristen a smile.  
  
"You're right. I don't." Kristen said clearing off the smile.  
  
"Ouch, touchy." David teased. Kristen rolled her eyes and turned back around. "You know, you're not too friendly. I mean you should at least talk for a bit. It'd be a nice gesture." David said and Kristen turned back around, once again, annoyed.  
  
"Maybe I just don't want to talk to you." Kristen said looking at David.  
  
"Now that wasn't very nice. I think you need to learn some manners." David said and cut in front of her.  
  
"Hey! No cutting!" Kristen said glaring at David's back.  
  
"What? Did you say something?" David asked smirking at her.  
  
"Yes I did. Now move!" Kristen said as she tired to move in front of David to regain her original position.  
  
"Let me think… no." David said pausing for a second before declining.  
  
"I was there first!" Kristen protested.  
  
"No you weren't." David countered.  
  
"Just move, okay? I want to eat." Kristen said glaring at David.  
  
"I do too. Besides, I was here first." David said turning back around and walked up a few feet. Kristen had had enough and walked by David and pushed him back a bit and placed herself in her original spot.  
  
"Hey!" David protested and grabbed Kristen by her waist and pulled her back. Kristen felt his touch and felt very odd; she quickly pulled out of his grip and glared at him.  
  
"Don't touch me." She said in a very unconvincing stern tone.  
  
"Sorry." David said and backed off. This confused Kristen very much. First he was trying to make a move on her, now he was backing off? Kristen silently got her lunch and moved to an isolated table to think. She didn't feel like making friends with the rest of the group yet.  
  
"Hello Kristen, I'm Juliet. Why are you over here by yourself? Our table is over there." The brunette named Juliet said, pointing at the laughing people.  
  
"It's okay, I'm fine right here." Kristen said but Juliet didn't move. "Um, I'd like to be alone for now. I'm thinking." Kristen said and this seemed to have worked because Juliet had walked away. Kristen stifled a giggle to herself, thinking about how stupid Juliet was.  
  
"What's so funny?" David asked setting his tray down in front of Kristen. Kristen stopped laughing and adjusted her composer.  
  
"Nothing. Why are you here anyways? I thought you were at least smart enough to get my hint of dislike, but maybe you really are that dense. Could have fooled me." Kristen said in an icy tone.  
  
"Ouch, that pierced the skin." David said sardonically, with a playful smirk on his face. Kristen looked at David and shaking her head. "But, really, I'm here because you're here."  
  
"Right, sure you are." Kristen said picking at her food with her fork.  
  
"I'm serious, why else would I be here?" David asked as Shelby walked by with Scott.  
  
"Maybe, David, it's because no one at our table wants you there." Shelby gave David a look. David scowled.  
  
"That's not true." David said pointing at Shelby.  
  
"I'd believe her before I will ever believe you." Kristen said smirking at him.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" David asked squinting at her.  
  
"Um… nothing. Well, I'm done." Kristen said and picked up her tray, having hardly touched her food. David grabbed her wrist as she walked by.  
  
"Now where do you think you're going?" David said in a voice that sent shivers up Kristen's spine.  
  
"I'm going to a place you can't go too!" Kristen shot and released her wrist from his hand. David let her go and smiled as he finished his lunch.  
  
The rest of the day dragged on, Kristen spent most her time in the girl's dorm, which Shelby had informed her was a no guy zone. Kristen had taken out her journal and was now adding in a new entry. Her journal was bursting from all the miscellaneous stuff she had added to earlier entries.  
  
"What to write about David?" Kristen thought to herself, tapping the end of her pen on her lips. She looked out the window and saw David walk by. "Maybe I should just talk to him…" Kristen thought and before she knew it she was walking out of the dorm, clutching her journal to her chest. David heard a door slam and looked at the figure exiting the cabin.  
  
"Hola mi amor." David said with a fake Spanish accent, stopping and facing Kristen.  
  
"I took Spanish once too." Kristen said walking down the steps.  
  
"Aww, you ruined what I was going to stay." David said pretending to be hurt beyond hurt.  
  
"Sure." Kristen said walking past David.  
  
"Hey, why do you keep doing that?" David said jogging up to her  
  
and walking by her side. Kristen didn't answer. "Well?" David prodded.  
  
"Doing what?" Kristen asked pretending to not know.  
  
"You know! You keep walking away from me." David said stopping her. "Can't you just stop and talk for a while with me?" David asked in tone of voice Kristen hadn't heard from him.  
  
"Um… I don't know what to talk to you about though." Kristen stalled not sure what to say and why she said that.  
  
"We could talk about anything." David said then looked around, "Nice weather we're having." He said and gave her a lop-sided grin.  
  
Kristen, smiling, looked around, "Yeah, it is a nice day. What do you guys do up here anyways? Anything fun?" Kristen asked looking at a group playing soccer.  
  
"Well, we play sports, like a regular high school. Like, soccer, but the Sundogs is playing that so that leaves, um… football? You could get Peter to organize a game." David said looking at the ground.  
  
"Me? Why me?" Kristen asked looking at David confused at why he suggested that.  
  
"Because… you're the new newbie, he'll do anything for you. Maybe he'll try to get you to 'open-up'." David said making bunny ears with his fingers.  
  
"Okay?" Kristen said confused. She looked over the campus and saw Peter talking with another group. "So you want me to ask him for you?" Kristen asked looking at David. David looked away.  
  
"Well, you wanted to do something 'fun'." Was David's poor excuse.  
  
"Yeah but I don't know, I'm not really good at football." Kristen said unsurely.  
  
"We can play tackle." David said giving a small laugh. Kristen giggled a bit. "Ha! I made you laugh! I have broken your shield! I think I deserve a prize!" David said looking at Kristen.  
  
"I didn't laugh, and if I did, it doesn't mean you've 'broken my shield' as you say." Kristen said and looked David up and down. "Besides, I don't really want to play anything anymore. I think I'll just write." She said walking over to a tree.  
  
"You can't get rid of me that easily." David said hot on her tail.  
  
"Oh I can't, can't I?" Kristen said raising an eyebrow at David.  
  
"Yup!" David said walking up to Kristen and put an arm around her shoulders. "See. You can't move without me moving with you." David said as Kristen hesitated.  
  
"Actually, I can." Kristen said and picked David's arm off her like she was picking up a rotten banana peel. "I'll see you around, David." Kristen said walking off.  
  
"Oh, she wants me." David said then frowned. "No she doesn't." he kicked the ground and walked off to a tree and leaned against it looking around glumly. He wished he could have a relationship like Shelby and Scott, Auggie and Juliet, even Ezra and Daisy had gotten together. He was the odd man out, and right now he felt even odder.  
  
A/N: Sorry the first one was so long. This is just an apology for the long author's note. Hehe. Pretty stupid. Don't forget to review ;) 


	2. Friends (or more?)

1.1.1 Chapter 2  
  
Kristen had just finished her entry, which seemed to her to be the longest one she'd ever written. She had a feeling she would be writing more later on. David was getting to her, whether he knew it or not. She couldn't believe that in just a few short hours she was starting to like this guy. She looked around at the soon to be setting sun.  
  
"Hey, um… Kristen, it's time for dinner." David said looking at her then at the lodge.  
  
"Oh, okay." Kristen said and stood up, brushing off her pants. David had already started to walk away. "Wait up." Kristen shouted before she knew what she had said. David stopped and looked back at her, confused. Kristen ran up to him, "Why are you in a hurry?" she asked him as they started walking again.  
  
"Dunno." David said looking around and walking a bit faster.  
  
"Oh…" Kristen trailed and tried keeping pace with him. "Are you that eager to get dinner?" she asked and David slowed a bit.  
  
"No." he replied stopping. Kristen stopped too and looked at him.  
  
"Well?" she asked and David shrugged. "Okay… well I'm hungry so I'll see you inside or whenever." Kristen said and started to the lodge. David resisted the urge to stop her, he wanted to talk to her longer but decided now was not a good time. Besides, he barely knew her.  
  
Inside, Kristen had gotten her food and taken a seat at the table she sat at for lunch. She still didn't feel like getting to know the other Cliffhangers. She didn't want Shelby to get pissed at her if she said "hello" to Scott just to be friendly. The brunette girl seemed a bit too happy for Kristen right now. So, she sat by herself, hoping David would walk in and eat with her. Right on cue, David entered. Kristen watched him but then quickly looked at her food when his eyes fell upon hers. Concentrating on eating, Kristen didn't notice, at first, when a tray landed in front of hers.  
  
"Hi." David grumbled taking a bit of his food.  
  
"Hi." Kristen replied looking at him for a second before taking another bite of her, supposed, macaroni and cheese.  
  
"I don't know why I put up with this food." David said looking at a piece of macaroni drip off his fork. Kristen stifled a laugh.  
  
"It's not that bad but I think it could use more of, well, everything." Kristen said as she took another bite.  
  
"You're telling me." David said and took a gulp of his milk. "The only thing good about the food here is the chocolate milk." David said and smiled.  
  
Kristen laughed, "The chocolate milk is good, I'll agree with that." Kristen said smiling back.  
  
"What day is it today?" David asked dreading a group night.  
  
"Um, Saturday." Kristen answered and David's face fell.  
  
"Damnit… just had to be a freaking' Saturday." David cursed.  
  
"What's wrong with Saturday? There's no school Saturday." Kristen said confused.  
  
"Saturday is the last day of the week that we, the Cliffhangers, have group. Every Saturday, Tuesday and Thursday, we have to express our feelings to everyone. It's such a joyous time." David said sardonically.  
  
"Sounds like fun." Kristen said in the same tone.  
  
"Oh, it is, it is. You'll have such a blast listening to silence for the first ten or, if you're lucky fifteen minutes. Then Peter is forced to pick something to talk about and it usually is something no one wants to talk about like, 'finish the sentence, I feel…' or if he's feeling really creative, 'why do you feel that way'." David said in a pretty good Peter imitation. Kristen burst out laughing. "Glad I amuse you." David coughed a laugh.  
  
"Well, you're imitation of Peter, like the tone of voice, was just so close to his voice." Kristen smiled as she calmed down.  
  
"I've had to hear it everyday for about two months now." David said shaking his head. "It gets pretty annoying, him always asking you what's wrong when you don't want to talk. And I bet he knows you don't want to talk and just asks to get you to talk or something." David concluded.  
  
"Possibly." Kristen said not really sure how to take that. "Why don't you talk to him though? Sometimes it's easier to let out your thoughts then to hold them in." Kristen said and David nodded.  
  
"I know but… never mind. Something's shouldn't be told… well yet anyways." David said picking at the so-called food.  
  
"I don't mean to be like Peter here but, um, but what?" Kristen pushed and David sighed.  
  
"But nothing. That's all." David said and got up, leaving Kristen perplexed.  
  
David walked to the gazebo only to find a couple already occupying it. Since it was still dinnertime, most of the staff was in the lodge still eating or breaking up inevitable food fights.  
  
"Well, well, well what do we have here?" David said snidely (A/N: I'm not sure if this is the right word to use… oh well…) Scott and Shelby abruptly broke up.  
  
"What do you want?" Shelby snapped, angry that David had disturbed them.  
  
"I don't want anything from you. You're used." David said giving her a face. Shelby glared at him while Scott reacted. David soon found himself pinned up against one of the gazebo's poles.  
  
"Take that back jerk!" Scott yelled at David.  
  
"And you'll do what Scotty? Huh? Like I said when I first came here, you can't mess with a mess, it's redundant." David said pushing Scott off him in one swift move. "Now, if you'll excuse me I have to go tell Peter what I've just witnessed. He would be very happy to know that some people can't keep their hormones in check." David smirked and jumped off the gazebo. Scott ran after him.  
  
"No you won't!" Scott said and pushed David onto the ground.  
  
"Scotty, Scotty, Scotty, you would tell if you saw me making out with a girl. Now I'm just doing what you would do." David said getting up off the ground, brushing off his shirt.  
  
"Like you could find a girl who'd actually touch you." Shelby remarked from the gazebo.  
  
"Oh, you so want me." David said in his usual tone. Shelby rolled her eyes. "You're silence is flattering." David smirked.  
  
"Scott, just let him go tattle. He's just a rat, among other things." Shelby said and David glared at her.  
  
"I'm not a tattler." David said defensively. "I'll just use this as blackmail." He added.  
  
"But if you tell then you're a tattler, whether you tell now or later." Scott said and smiled triumphantly at David.  
  
"Whatever." David backed off. "I'm gonna go." He said turning away from the two.  
  
"You'll go right back to the gazebo." Peter said appearing out of nowhere.  
  
"I don't think I can go to group tonight, I think I'm sick." David moaned.  
  
"Sure you are. Go now, to the gazebo." Peter shooed at David who reluctantly did as he was told. "Good, Scott, go get the rest of the Cliffhangers, and don't forget about Kristen." Peter told Scott, who nodded and ran off to the lodge.  
  
"Peter do we have to have a group tonight? I mean it is a Saturday." Shelby complained.  
  
"Yup." Peter answered simply. Shelby groaned. She took a seat on the other side of the gazebo from David. Peter watched as everyone filed into the gazebo and took a seat not too far, but a far distance from David, except for Kristen who sat beside him.  
  
"Why is the new girl sitting next to David? Doesn't she have any taste in guys?" Shelby whispered to Daisy.  
  
"Shelby…" Daisy trailed.  
  
"Oh, you're gonna defend him now?" Shelby asked, "You picked Ezra remember? Now if I pick on Freakin then you can say 'Shelby…'." Shelby said mimicking Daisy's voice.  
  
"Fine." Daisy said and looked away from her friend and towards Peter's direction.  
  
"Alright guys, I hope you've enjoyed your Saturday, up until this point at least." Peter started.  
  
"We'd enjoy it more if you didn't hold group." Daisy put in.  
  
"I'm sure you would." Peter said and gave Daisy a smile. "Anyways, we have a new member as you all know." Peter said and everyone nodded. "In case you don't know yet, her name is Kristen Austin." Peter said and everyone grumbled 'hello' to her. Kristen nodded. "So, I want you to each give her your name and a brief description of why you're here." Peter said, "Starting with David."  
  
"Alright. I'm David Ruxton and I'm an alcoholic." David said smirking at Peter.  
  
"Try again David." Peter said.  
  
"You know what, for once, I don't think I will." David said looking at Peter's expression.  
  
"David do you want kitchen duty for a month?" Peter asked.  
  
"Bring on the dishes!" David said in a forced enthusiastic.  
  
"Alright, dishes and wood for a month." Peter said serious.  
  
"Cool, when do I start?" David asked testing Peter.  
  
"Two." Peter stated and David looked around. Everyone was looking at him in pure shock. No one ever tested Peter this hard.  
  
"How about two months and a day." David said cockily.  
  
"How about three months and a meeting everyday after dinner with me." Peter shot sternly. David glared at him and Peter returned it. "It's your funeral David." He added.  
  
"Fuck you." David backed down and walked off the gazebo. Kristen jumped up.  
  
"Wait, Peter, he didn't mean it." Kristen said and everyone gawked at her.  
  
"I did to mean it!" David shouted not wanting Kristen to defend him.  
  
"David." Kristen said looking at him hurt.  
  
"I meant it." David held a firm tone. "Night." David said and walked off to the dorms.  
  
"Peter, he didn't mean it, please don't make him do all that work." Kristen said still trying to clear David's name.  
  
"Sorry but it stays. He brought it upon himself." Peter said and dismissed group for the night. Kristen sighed and dragged her feet all the way to the dorm. She slipped into bed, after changing and brushing her teeth, and fell asleep. Eventually.  
  
Three weeks had passed and David was working every second. He was allotted an hour for homework and no one was suppose to talk to him. Roger made sure of it.  
  
"No, I can't allow you to distract him. He needs to finish his work and then chop wood." Roger told Kristen for the fifth time. She mumbled 'fine' and walked off discouraged. She and David had talked, but it was always short-lived. Even though they were short, they were deep.  
  
After Roger told David his studying time was up, David walked slowly to the wood shed. Kristen, having seen him leave the picnic table, followed David. David and put on a red pair of gloves and picked up the ax.  
  
"Hey." Kristen said giving David an encouraging smile.  
  
"Hi." David said and his face lightened.  
  
"So, how's the work going?" Kristen asked leaning against a wall of the woodshed.  
  
"Fine, I've worked harder. As you know, my dad is a general." David said and Kristen nodded understand. David had opened up a bit to her.  
  
"I wish you didn't have to work all the time." Kristen said looking down at the ground.  
  
"Why?" David asked looking at her as he set down the ax.  
  
"I like our talks." Kristen said giving him an unsure look.  
  
"Well, I like them too." David admitted looking away from her. He saw Peter walking with Sophie into the administration building.  
  
"So why not ask Peter to be a bit more lenient on you." Kristen suggested.  
  
"Sorry, but I wanna stick to this, prove to him that I'm not easily broken." David said picking up the ax and setting a log on it. He swung the ax and chopped the wood in two. "Hey, I'm getting better at this." David smiled and threw the two pieces into a developing pile.  
  
"Well, I believe that you're not easily broken… but I also believe that this punishment is a bit harsh." Kristen said softly.  
  
"That's Peter for you, harsh city." David said setting another log on the block and cutting it, this time getting halfway threw. "Damn." He cursed.  
  
"Could you please stop chopping for a second?" Kristen said agitated.  
  
"Huh?" David asked surprised by her small outburst.  
  
"I want to talk to you and all you can do is talk about cutting the wood." Kristen said a mad look on her face.  
  
"Sorry." David said and set down the ax again. "Alright, I'm all ears." He smiled and walked over to her.  
  
Kristen smiled, "Thank you." She said and gave him a small seductive look. David caught this.  
  
"Ooh, I don't think you want to talk." He said and smiled.  
  
"Maybe I do or maybe I don't." Kristen said looking from the ground to David.  
  
"I'll take that as a no." David said and leaned down to Kristen. Their lips met and Kristen slowly brought her hand up to David's cheek. After a few seconds, David pulled back.  
  
"What?" Kristen whispered still keeping David's face close.  
  
"Um, I think you should go." David said backing up from her.  
  
"What? Why?" Kristen asked confused.  
  
"I-I have to get back t-to work. Please." David said turning his back on her.  
  
"Fine." Kristen said and walked off, hurt. David sighed and picked the ax up again. He didn't know why he just did that. It wasn't the fact that she wasn't a bad kisser, just something that happened to him in his past. Something he didn't want to tell anyone, and was forced not to tell, not even Kristen would know. David chopped a log into and sat down slowly, resting his elbows on his knees and holding back tears.  
  
A/N: Okay, so I didn't get five reviews. Oh well, all the people that read and didn't review, shame on you! J/K Anyways, I hope this isn't too short for you guys, and I hope I'm getting a clearer image of where this is going to end up. So just this time read and review, 5 would be a joy! ;) ( 


	3. Kristen and David get closer

1.1.1.1 Chapter 3  
  
  
  
The rest of the day dragged on slowly. The woodpile didn't seem to be losing any wood, but gaining more. David stopped and looked around. His eyes fell on Sophie, who was now watching him. She held up a hand with five fingers extended.  
  
"Five more minutes." David thought and lifted another log onto the block. He decided to slack off for the last few minutes before dinner. He had barely chopped the log he had just put on the block when Sophie came over.  
  
"Time for dinner, David." Sophie said and David nodded. "You know, I'm sure if you just apologize to Peter, he'll take some months off." Sophie said and David looked at her.  
  
"I'm not apologizing. I did nothing wrong." David said and Sophie hesitated.  
  
"But David, you did. You disrespected him. If you had only gone along with group then this wouldn't have happened." Sophie said and David shook his head.  
  
"You don't know what it's like to expose your feelings to people you barely know." David said taking off the gloves after putting up the ax.  
  
"Maybe you're right about that, but you still didn't have to do what you did. Peter was very close to kicking you out of Horizon. I'm sure he would have called your father then and there if you pushed him any farther." Sophie said and noticed David's expressing.  
  
"I think I'd have a choice of who I'd want to go home to." David said and Sophie slowly shook her head.  
  
"No, I don't think you would have." Sophie said and slowly walked off. David stood perplexed at what Sophie had said. He would talk to Peter when he had his one-on-one with him after dinner. David slowly walked to the lodge.  
  
Kristen had been in the lodge with Shelby burst into the lodge. She didn't look too happy to be there either.  
  
"It's dinner now." Shelby said and Kristen said 'okay'. Shelby left while Kristen slowly put down her journal and followed Shelby's quickly departing figure. Reaching the lodge Kristen walked over to the diminishing line. While she waited she looked around the room for any sight of David. She really had to talk to him about that day's events. Seeing him seated at a far table by himself, Kristen frowned. He looked so sad by himself. Unfortunately, Roger was seated in front of him. It looked like Kristen would have to catch David some other time, without someone watching his every move.  
  
"Hey Kristen, are you going to sit with us tonight?" Juliet asked in a happy tone.  
  
"I guess, I mean, I have no where else to sit." Kristen said in a disappointed voice.  
  
"Ooh, cool!" Juliet squeaked. "Hey, do you like David or something? You seem to be with him a lot." Juliet asked.  
  
"I don't know." Kristen told her. Juliet didn't know what else to say so she shrugged and bounced over to the Cliffhanger table. Kristen had walked slowly to the table and sat down next to Ezra. She ignored most of what the group was saying and had to have them repeat what they asked her. She couldn't concentrate on anything but the depressed looking boy sitting at the corner table.  
  
"Are you done, David?" Roger asked after five minutes of David just poking his mash potatoes.  
  
"Yeah, I guess." David replied getting up, tray in hand.  
  
"On to Peter's office." Roger said and David nodded. He threw out his food and was led to the administration building.  
  
Kristen had begun to eat her food and hadn't noticed David depart. She looked up hoping to at least make eye contact with him but was disappointed to see an empty table where there was once a lonely boy.  
  
"Well, David. You've made it three weeks, are you going to talk now?" Peter asked as David sat in the chair placed in front of Peter's desk.  
  
"Blah, blah, blah." David said forgetting about what Sophie had said.  
  
"David, come on. If you just tell me why you did what you did and you'll only have to do the rest of this month." Peter bargained. David shook his head. At that moment Sophie walked in.  
  
"Peter, here's those papers you needed for the girl from the Sundogs." Sophie said and David remembered why he would talk to Peter today. After Sophie left, Peter looked through the papers.  
  
"Um…" David started and Peter looked up at him.  
  
"Yes?" Peter asked setting down the papers.  
  
"Is it true that if you sent me home I would go home to my dad?" David asked hesitantly. Peter paused and then nodded.  
  
"Why?" he asked.  
  
"Why couldn't I choose who I wanted to go home too?" David asked confused.  
  
"Well, I guess you should know." Peter sighed. "When your mother had brought back here she told us that she wanted you to go to your father next time you acted up." Peter said and watched David's expression.  
  
"B-But why?" David asked his face had fell at hearing that his mother didn't want him.  
  
"She said she couldn't handle you." Peter said softly. David looked down at his hands.  
  
"I still don't want to go to my dad's if I do get kicked out." David mumbled.  
  
"Why?" Peter asked and David looked up.  
  
"I hate him." David said simply.  
  
"Well, I think our meeting is well past, so get to your dorm." Peter said which shocked David.  
  
"Aren't you going to ask me why I hate him?" David asked confused.  
  
"If you wanted to tell me you would have continued." Peter said and David nodded.  
  
"I guess I would have." David said getting up. Peter nodded.  
  
"Oh, you just have to do the rest of the months wood." Peter said and David thanked him. David silently left Peter office and slowly walked over to the gazebo. He had spotted a figure sitting down reaching out their hands to the warmth emitting off of the crackling fire. David at once recognized the figure once he got within five feet of the gazebo.  
  
"Hey Kristen." He said sitting down next to her and reaching out his hands to the fire.  
  
"Hey, I was just thinking about you." Kristen said and smiled at him.  
  
"Ooh, first time someone's ever thought about me." David said but in a joking voice. Though, he wasn't joking. Kristen giggled a bit.  
  
"It's really cold." She commented and David nodded.  
  
"You have to expect that in the mountains." He said and smiled at her.  
  
"I know, but still. It doesn't have to be this cold." Kristen said shivering.  
  
"Then control the weather if you're so picky about it." David smirked.  
  
"I wish I could." Kristen said and inched closer to the fire.  
  
"I know a better way." David said and Kristen looked at him.  
  
"What is that then?" she asked and David scooted closer to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Instinctively, Kristen leaned into him and sighed.  
  
"Warm?" David asked laughing a bit at her content sigh.  
  
"Oh yes." Kristen said and smiled. They sat there for a few minutes in silence, watching and listening to the fire crack. The moment was crushed once someone cleared his or her throat. Kristen jumped and David let his arm go to his side.  
  
"That's what I thought." Sophie said. "Off to bed now, it's pass lights out." She added and David got up. "I'll take you to your dorm David. Kristen I'm sure I can trust you to find yours."  
  
"Yes." Kristen said softly before slipping a piece of paper into David's hand. David wrapped his fingers around it and slowly placed it in his pants pocket.  
  
"Come on David." Sophie urged.  
  
"I'm coming." David said getting up and following Sophie.  
  
"Night David." Kristen said as she pulled ahead.  
  
"Night." David replied.  
  
"So, you and Kristen are getting along fine." Sophie said casually.  
  
"Yeah, I guess." David said looking at the sky.  
  
"You guess? You seem to be with her more often then with any of the Cliffhangers." Sophie said and looked at David.  
  
"Yeah, well, she's nice -- and I mean that in the non-physical way." David added quickly.  
  
Sophie laughed a bit, "Okay."  
  
"Oh, but I don't mean she's ugly, cause she's not." David said seeing an error in his first sentence.  
  
"It's okay David." Sophie laughed, "I understand."  
  
"Good." David said in a "that was close" tone.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow bright and early!" Sophie said and David groaned.  
  
"Night." He said climbing the steps to the door.  
  
"Good night David." Sophie said walking away. David ambled inside and to his bed. Lights off hadn't officially been announced so the lights were on and everyone was on their beds talking.  
  
"Look what the cat dragged in." Ezra said seeing David walked in.  
  
"What did you did you do?" Auggie inquired.  
  
"If you must know then I must kill you." David said and plopped on his bed, flicking on his reading lamp. He pulled out the note Kristen had slipped to him.  
  
"What have you got there Davey boy?" Scott questioned seeing the folded piece of paper.  
  
"Nothing." David said opening it up and ignoring Scott. He started to read:  
  
Dear David,  
  
I wasn't sure if I was going to be able to talk to you tonight or not. Roger sure does keep a strict guard. I wasn't able to convince him that I needed to talk to you. Anyways, I was thinking that maybe we could meet somewhere tonight. I heard Shelby talking about how she and Scott would sneak out and stuff. So, I was wondering if you would like to go to the docks tonight. We could talk. I really need to talk to you, so please come. Well, I have to go now. I'll see you tonight, at mid-night.  
  
Love,  
  
Kristen  
  
David set down the note and smiled. Kristen liked him. Perhaps even loved him. David was ecstatic. Of course he would show up, why wouldn't he? David grinned to himself as he got up and walked into the bathroom, ignoring Scott's comments on what the paper said. He brushed his teeth and washed his face then went back to his bed and shut off the light. Peter came by a minute later and told the rest of them to turn the lights off. David couldn't fall asleep, course if he did he might not be able to get up, so he stared at the digital numbers of his clock turn to the next number very slowly. It was torture!  
  
Finally twelve o'clock came and David shot out of bed. He made sure he didn't wake up the other guys and carefully slipped into the darkness. It was very cold now and David was shivering as he walked to the docks. No one was there when he reached it so he sat down on a bench and waited.  
  
Kristen had fallen asleep but shot up at twelve-thirty. She cursed herself in her mind as she quickly got on her shoes and jacket. She wasn't as careful as David, but no one woke up. Kristen sprinted to the docks just as David was leaving. Kristen stopped him.  
  
"Sorry, I fell asleep." Kristen said apologetically.  
  
"No sweat." David said as they walked back to the docks. They sat down at the same bench David had just sat at. "So you said you wanted to talk?" David asked after a moment of silence.  
  
"Oh yeah." Kristen said remembering.  
  
"Well?" David said after Kristen didn't say anything.  
  
"You know today, when we kissed…" Kristen trailed.  
  
"Yeah." David looked down. "Sorry about that."  
  
"Why did you pull back? Am I a bad kisser or something?" Kristen asked.  
  
"No, no! You're not a bad kisser it's just something else." David said pausing before saying "something else".  
  
"Well, what is that something else?" Kristen asked and David looked away.  
  
"Kristen… I can't say. Not yet anyways." David said giving her an apologetic look.  
  
"It's okay, I guess. Just as long as it's not me." Kristen said and David looked at her.  
  
"It's definitely not you." David said and wrapped his arms around her, giving her a nice warm hug or well, as warm as he could give her.  
  
"You're warm, as usual." Kristen smiled.  
  
"Really? I feel cold as hell though." David said and Kristen looked at his pink cheeks and nose.  
  
"Then maybe we should switch." She said and David smiled.  
  
"Sure, why not?" he laughed a bit. So now David was leaning into Kristen. "Ahh, comfy." David and Kristen laughed silently. "So that was the only thing you wanted to talk about?" he asked after they stopped laughing.  
  
"Well, yeah. It was bothering me." Kristen said, "I thought I had done something wrong." She added.  
  
"Sorry. I really didn't want you to think that." David said softly.  
  
"It's okay now though." Kristen said pulling back. "Warm enough?"  
  
"Aww that was unfair." David whined and Kristen laughed.  
  
"Nothing in life is fair." Kristen said and smiled.  
  
"Yeah, you're right." David agreed after thinking.  
  
"I know, I'm always right." Kristen said nonchalantly.  
  
"With that I'd have to disagree." David said and Kristen gawked at him.  
  
"You dare to wrong me?" she asked in a joking tone.  
  
"Yes, I do. Here's my reasoning. You thought that you had done something wrong when I kissed you when, in fact, it was something else. Oh, got you!" David said and smiled triumphantly.  
  
"I never said that." Kristen lied and showed it.  
  
"Oh, come off it." David said and smiled. Kristen laughed.  
  
"You're so weird." Kristen smiled back at David.  
  
"So I've been told." David replied leaning in a bit.  
  
"You promise not to pull back?" Kristen smiled at him.  
  
"I'll try not too." David said and leaned in the rest of the way.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Okay, bad place to end I know, don't kill me! I wanted to get this chapter out fast so, that's it for now. Don't worry though, that's not all! I think I'll actually finish this story! But right now I have to go study for two more midterms. God, they suck! So, I'm sorry this one is shorter then the rest of them. I promise they'll be longer. Anyways, hope you all enjoy this semi-pathetic chapter. See ya 


	4. First day as a couple.... (I think :-/)

Chapter 4  
  
David had walked Kristen back to her dorm an hour later. He had stopped her at the door before she went inside, or even had a chance too.  
  
"Hey." He said looking at her.  
  
"Yes?" she looked back smiling.  
  
"I was wondering," David said looking around. "Would you like to be my girlfriend?" he asked looking Kristen in the eyes when he asked the question. Kristen was speechless. She liked David, a lot, but she just couldn't say `yes', so she just nodded her head. "I'll take that as a yes." David laughed. Kristen smiled.  
  
"I meant yes." Kristen finally found her voice.  
  
"Good." David smiled and kissed her nose. "Sweet dreams." He said and embraced her. Kristen held him a little longer, not wanting him to go.  
  
"Do you have to go?" Kristen complained and David coughed a laugh.  
  
"Well, if you don't want to see me again for a few days I won't go." David said and Kristen sighed.  
  
"Fine." She said sadly.  
  
"Don't worry, only like five hours till you see me again." David said trying to get her to smile, which Kristen ended up doing. "Night." David said and over to the guy's dorm. Kristen mouthed night and silently crept back into the girl's dorm.  
  
The night went by quickly and soon Sophie had woken the girl's and Peter the boys.  
  
"No, more sleep." David groaned rolling onto his stomach with his pillow over his head.  
  
"Come on David, you know the rules. Now get up." Scott said sternly before groggily walking into the bathroom to take a shower. David finished in fifteen minutes then quickly ran to breakfast. He grabbed a tray and found a seat next to Shelby at the end of the Cliffhanger table. After a few bites he looked down the table for Kirsten. No sign of her. He looked around the room, but to no avail.  
  
"Where is she?" David thought confused looking around.  
  
"Who are you looking for?" Daisy asked sitting across from David.  
  
"Someone." David said vaguely.  
  
"Who is this `someone'." Daisy asked looking at him with a `duh' look.  
  
"If you must know, Kristen." David said looking around.  
  
"You spend a lot of time with her." Daisy spoke her observation.  
  
"Hm, wonder why. Don't think it has anything to do with the fact we're now going out." David said and Daisy gave him a look.  
  
"Oh, have you been going out the whole time?" she asked.  
  
"No, I asked her out last night." David said and spotted Kristen in the line.  
  
"Oh." Daisy said as David jumped up and half-walked, half-ran to Kristen. Daisy sighed sadly.  
  
"What's wrong?" Ezra asked putting an arm around her.  
  
"Nothing." Daisy said laying her head on his shoulder. Ezra knew something was wrong but decided best not to say anything. They'd been having more fights lately.  
  
Meanwhile, David had run up behind Kristen and grabbed her waist. Kristen jumped, shocked at his sudden touched.  
  
"Ah!" she screamed, but not too loud.  
  
"Heh, got ya." David smiled at her and hugged her from his current position. Kristen leaned back into him and smiled.  
  
"Yes you did, but I'll get you back." She smirked at him and David laughed.  
  
"Sure you will." He said and Kristen gave him a shocked expression.  
"You don't think I could?" she asked bewildered.  
  
"Yeah." David smirked at her.  
  
"Oh, I'll show you. I'll get you when you least expect it." Kristen smiled evilly at him. David laughed.  
  
"You do that." He said and kissed her head. David pulled Kristen closer to him. She smiled as she got her tray of food. They walked, with David's arms around her waist, to a secluded table near the far end of the room. Kristen set her tray down then turned to David.  
  
"Don't take this the wrong way, cause it's not meant that way, but why are you holding me like this?" Kristen asked, "Not that I don't mind." She added smiling at him.  
  
"I don't want to let you go." David said softly and smiled back.  
  
"Well, you're gonna have to." A deep voice said from behind the couple. David dropped his arms and set them at his side. "That's better." Peter said and walked off, after giving them both a this-is-only-a-warning-do-it-again-you're-gonna-be-in-trouble stare (A/N: Who knew a stare could mean all that? Hehe).  
  
"Stupid rules." David mumbled dropping into a seat. Kristen had sat down after Peter gave them the stare.  
  
"You're telling me." She mumbled back. David looked at her and gave a small laugh. Seeing what was funny Kristen joined.  
  
The rest of the day continued fine. Classes went smoothly and actually weren't as boring as they had been. Though David had never had a girlfriend before in Horizon so he figured that's probably what made the lessons interesting.  
  
Now school was over and the Cliffhangers were outside working on their homework. Scott and Shelby were sitting by themselves, Juliet, Auggie, Ezra, and Daisy were sitting together and David and Kristen were by themselves.  
  
"Could you help me with this problem?" Kristen asked pointing at problem ten of her math homework. David nodded and looked it over.  
  
"Oh... um, I think it's sixteen point five." David answered after a few minutes.  
  
"But how do you get to it?" Kristen asked confused.  
  
"I don't know." David replied and Kristen gave him a look.  
  
"You don't know how to do it yet you just gave an answer." Kristen asked him.  
  
"Well I know how to do it just not how to explain it." David said and Kristen shook her head.  
  
"Whatever." She said and wrote down the answer.  
  
"Hey, Auggie, what's the answer to number ten on the math homework?" David shouted to Auggie.  
  
"Um..." Auggie said and flipped through some papers.  
  
"Sixteen point five." Daisy said as she put the paper into her binder. David looked at Kristen with a told-you-so face.  
  
"Oh shut up." Kristen said kidding and hit David on his shoulder.  
  
"Ow." David said in a fake hurt voice.  
  
A/N: Gah! I'm sorry this is only a page and a half, barely enough to kill five minutes. I'm sorry it's just I have writer's block I know how I want the story to go but from right here I have no clue! So, I'm sorry. I've had the time, sort of. Had to get this concert thing straightened out. Course, the concert is over now. Had a blast! I got a hug from Chris Conley, the lead singer of STD (Saves The Day) and talked to Scott Shriner who lied to me... said he'd be signing autographs by the back exit and never showed up. But, the concert was awesome; I screamed my lungs out and had a great time. =W= 


	5. A Plan

A/N: This started out around say, October. Sorry it's short I don't know how to bring around this one event. But I know where I'm going. I know what I want to do but the ending isn't clear, just the events leading to it. Sorry this chapter is soooo short! I promise to make the next one longer!!  
  
Wicked Misty - I'll agree, Saves The Day does rule, I was thinking of using a song of theirs in my fic, along with a Weezer one.  
  
Sinead - You're so lucky, Jimmy Eat World rawks too! I like most of their songs.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
The rest of the day went on fine. David did his shuns and had his one-on-one with Peter. He avoided anything related to his Dad and his home. This particular session lasted longer then the other ones they had had. Finally when it had ended David walked over to the shed to see if Kristen was already there or not. She wasn't.  
  
Taking a chancing glance outside the shed, David looked around the area for any sight of his girlfriend. Not seeing anyone, David got discouraged. He stuck his head back into the shed and leaned against the wall. He let out a sad sigh and closed his eyes. Just then he felt a pair of warm lips hit his. The familiarity of them was all he needed as he responded. Cupping his girlfriend's chin in his two hands he gave her a kiss then pulled back.  
  
"Hey." He said softly. Kristen smiled and brought him back into another deep kiss. After a few more minutes, David pulled back. "Wanna talk?" he asked and Kristen shrugged.  
  
"Okay. What about?" she asked as they sat down.  
  
"I don't know, anything." David said having a topic but not sure if he wanted to tell her it.  
  
"That doesn't help." Kristen laughed a bit. David gave a small laugh.  
"Sure doesn't." he said looking down. He slowly looked up. "Actually, I do want to know something." He said fiddling with a piece of dirt off the shed floor.  
  
"What do you want to know?" Kristen asked waiting.  
  
"Why are you here?" David asked without hesitation.  
  
"I'm here because my mom needs to find a job and needs to get settled and stuff. She's a single mother and junk so she dropped me off here with my aunt, Sophie." Kristen answered simply.  
  
"So, there's nothing wrong with you?" David asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"No, why would there be?" Kristen asked a bit defensively.  
  
"I'm not saying that there would be, just didn't know. Peter didn't tell us that." David said looking back down again.  
  
"Sorry... I didn't mean to say it like that." Kristen said and gave David a hug. He gave her a small hug back then leaned against the wall. "Was that all you wanted to know?" Kristen asked and David nodded deciding not to tell her about his past.  
  
"Well, I think we should go back now." David said after a few moments silence.  
  
"Yeah." Kristen agreed and stood up, wiping off her pants.  
"See you tomorrow." David said kissing her on the lips then on the forehead. "Sweet dreams." He added.  
  
"Sweet dreams." Kristen said slipping off into the darkness. David smiled watching her form slink towards the girl's dorm. Once she entered David counted to thirty before slinking towards his destination.  
  
It was now the middle of December, David and Kristen were still together and having more frequent visits to the shed. Kristen would sometimes go a bit too far for David's taste. Sure he wanted it but he wasn't sure if Kristen was sure. So, he'd stop her.  
  
"David, can I talk to you?" Kristen asked as she walked up to him in the lodge.  
  
"Um, sure." David said and fumbled his papers around. After getting his papers situated he followed Kristen over to a corner in the lodge. "What did you want to talk about?" David asked after he and Kristen settled themselves.  
  
"Why do you always stop?" Kristen asked and David was taken aback.  
  
"Um... well, I just don't know if you're ready, like you're sure and stuff." David said and Kristen gave an oh-I-understand-now look.  
  
"Oh, well, I think I am." Kristen said in a matter-of-fact voice.  
  
"You sure?" David double-checked.  
  
"Yes." Kristen confirmed.  
  
"So, when do you want to... meet?" David asked and Kristen paused.  
  
"Um, on Wednesday." Kristen said and David nodded.  
  
"Two days. This will be torture." David said and gave her a smile.  
"Why do you think I pick it?" Kristen smirked then kissed David. "Well I have to go do some journal assignment. I'll see you at dinner. Bye." Kristen said walking off. David had nodded then returned to his studies.  
  
The two days went as fast as a sloth climbing to the next branch in a tree. It really was torture for David; after all he is a guy (A/N: No offense guys, if guys read this...). David had decided not to meet Kristen in the shed for the two days he had to wait. Instead he tried to find a way to get some protection. The outlook didn't look good, until Peter approached the group that afternoon.  
  
"Hey guys." Peter said walking up to them. Various greetings were given along with a few moans. "Nice to see you guys too. Anyways, I've decided that you guys are long overdue for a visit to Rusty's." Peter said and everyone perked up.  
  
"When are we going?" David said in a pretend not caring voice.  
  
"We're going for dinner, tonight." Peter answered and David nodded. "Well, you  
  
have a few hours before we leave so make them productive." Peter said and walked away. Everyone nodded and got back to work. David looked at Kristen who was sitting next to him.  
  
"Do you have any money?" David asked feeling a bit embarrassed to be asking her.  
  
"For what?" Kristen asked, "Ooooh, I don't know, I might." She said.  
  
"Okay, thanks." David said looking down. Kristen giggled.  
  
"It's okay David." She said laughing softly. David still looked down embarrassed.  
  
"All I need to do then is to get to a convenient store or something without Peter or Sophie noticing..." David thought aloud but in a low whisper so only he and Kristen could hear.  
  
"I could distract them." She said and David nodded.  
  
"That could work." He said and thought a bit longer. "We'll try that." David finalized. 


	6. David and Kirsten do the nasty lol

1.1.1.1.1.1.1 Chapter 6  
  
Most of the homework the Cliffhangers were given that day had been finished before they were to leave for Rusty's. The group was now hanging out at the picnic tables chatting away, anxious to leave.  
  
"When are we leaving again?" Ezra asked to no one in particular.  
  
"Whenever Peter and Sophie feel like coming over here and getting us." Shelby responded looking around exasperated.  
  
"I guess we feel like it then." Peter said strolling up, hearing Shelby's comment.  
  
"Oops." Shelby said looking down; she didn't want to jeopardize their outing.  
  
"Well, guys get going. The van is right there." Peter said pointing at a blue mini-van with "Mount Horizon High School" written on the side. Everyone got up and some walked while others ran to the van. Among the ones walking were David and Kristen.  
  
"Hey, I'll be right back okay?" David told Kristen as he jogged over to Peter.  
  
"Alright." Kristen said as David departed from her side.  
  
Peter and Sophie had been lagging behind the rest of the group so they could have their own conversation.  
  
"Hey, um, Peter?" David approached unsure if he was interrupting an important conversation or not. "Am I interrupting?"  
  
"Hey David, and no, go ahead." Peter said stopping.  
  
"I think I'll go unlock the van." Sophie said and walked off.  
  
Once Sophie was out of hearing range David started, "What about our one-on- one tonight? Isn't it my last session?" he asked avoiding Peter's eyes.  
  
"Tomorrow we'll have your session. Is that alright?" Peter asked and David nodded.  
  
"Okay." David said and ran off to find Kristen. Peter walked casually to the van, making the group impatient.  
  
"Take any longer Peter?" Shelby asked sarcastically.  
  
"Oh, I could have. You wanna see?" Peter asked as he stopped turning the key.  
  
"No, I rather not." Shelby said and leaned back into her seat.  
  
"Good." Peter said and started the van. They soon reached Rusty's and everyone piled out eagerly. David hopped out and looked around. Down the road a bit was a gas station, David tried to calculate the amount of time it would take to get there and back to Rusty's without being noticed that he was gone.  
  
"Hey David, Rusty's is this way." Peter shouted and David turned and nodded. He followed Peter into the restaurant. David looked around for Kristen and found her sitting at a table, away from everyone else. He strolled over and sat down across from her.  
  
"Hey." David said and smiled.  
  
"Hey, when do you want me to distract Peter and Sophie?" Kristen asked, getting to business.  
  
"Um, let's do that later or something." David said wanting to think about something else for the time being.  
  
" Okay, what do you want to do?" Kristen asked looking around the room.  
  
"How about pool?" David asked seeing the vacant pool table.  
  
"Sure." Kristen said and they both got up. "Don't we need someone to play against?" she asked picking up a stick.  
  
"Not really, but if you want we could find someone." David said looking around.  
  
"We'll play you." Daisy said walking up to the table with Ezra.  
  
"Alright." David said taking a stick from the rack. Daisy and Ezra both got their sticks and the game started.  
  
"Who'll brake?" Ezra asked looking at the three.  
  
"I will." David said and smirked, "I don't think you could handle it Ezzzzra." He said lining up his shot.  
  
"I could break it." Ezra protested.  
  
"Sure." David said and hit the white ball; which flew straight for the balls at the other end of the table, perfect break. Ezra looked away. The game proceeded with David sinking most of his shots. Ezra tried his best but would mess up easy shots. Or, so David called them.  
  
"Eight ball, side pocket." David said after he sank the last solid ball. "Yes!" David said as the eight ball disappeared in the left side pocket.  
  
"Like no one knew he'd make it." Ezra said rolling his eyes.  
  
"Jealous?" David smirked at Ezra.  
  
"No!" Ezra said and walked away.  
  
"Well, that was fun." Daisy said and walked over to David. "Could I talk to you for a second?" she asked and David nodded.  
  
"Um, Kristen, I'll be right back." David said and followed Daisy to a booth and sat on the opposite side of her. Kristen had nodded and decided to talk to Ezra.  
  
"Yes?" David asked once they sat down.  
  
"Do you really like Kristen?" Daisy asked and David gave her a look.  
  
"Why wouldn't I? I asked her out." David said and Daisy nodded.  
  
"Alright, but she doesn't really seem like she likes you. This is just what I'm getting, you know vibe-wise." Daisy said and David rolled his eyes.  
  
"The vibes I feel are good so you may want to re-feel them." David said getting up. Daisy sighed but let him leave. Soon everyone was set to eat dinner.  
  
"Look at all the choices." Shelby said flipping the menu from the front to the back.  
  
"Hey, let's show some manners here." Peter said sternly to Shelby.  
  
"Yes, master." She responded and Peter gave her a cautioning glare. Shelby looked at the menu without another word.  
  
"Do we have a limit?" Ezra asked nonchalantly.  
  
"Yes, you guys can buy anything you want, just as long as the total isn't above five dollars." Peter replied and looked over the menu. Everyone ordered, a few coming close to the limit (A/N: this could be possible, right?).  
  
"Um…" David said looking at Kristen then at the clock. Kristen nodded and pulled out a five-dollar bill and slipped it under the table to David. David took it and put it in his pocket, unnoticed. "Now how am I supposed to get out without Peter and Sophie noticing?" David asked looking at the situation.  
  
"Leave it to me." Kristen said lining her glass up with Shelby's and Scott's.  
  
"Okay." David said confused. He ate another fry as Kristen lightly pushed her glass so it fell onto Shelby's, who's collided with Scott's. Everyone stood up freaking out that the liquid might get on them. David slowly slinked away.  
  
Once outside, David looked back at the restaurant and smiled.  
  
"Piece of cake." He said and jogged lightly to the gas station. He opened the door and jumped a bit as a ding went off when he walked in. The clerk at the register coughed a laugh and buried his head in the magazine he was reading. David glared at the clerk's head before criss-crossing the aisles. Finding the correct aisle, David scanned the various boxes. He scrunched up his forehead in a confused gesture. "Who would have thought they'd have extra-small." David thought and just grabbed a box, not the extra-small one. He lightly tossed the box on the counter, getting the attention of the clerk.  
  
"Is this all?" the clerk asked and David nodded tapping his fingers on the counter, nervously. The clerk scanned the box and the register bleeped and turned off. "Aw, shit, not again." The clerk said and banged the machine.  
  
"Um, what happened?" David asked looking at the blank price screen.  
  
"Don't worry, it'll be back on in ten minutes." The clerk said and sat down and reopened the magazine.  
  
"I don't have ten minutes so just take this five-dollar bill and just keep the change." David said and grabbed the box.  
  
"Do you want a bag with that?" the clerk asked.  
  
"Sure." David said setting the box back down.  
  
"Paper or plastic?" the clerk asked lifting up two bags.  
  
"Forget it." David said and grabbed the box running out and back to the restaurant. While jogging back he put the box in his pants pocket, it wasn't too noticeable. He slipped back into Rusty's and walked over to Kristen who was talking with Daisy. "Uh, this could be bad…" David thought and walked up behind Kristen.  
  
"…You're just jealous because he likes me and not you!" Kirsten shot.  
  
"Um, I'm not jealous, I'm glad he found someone but I don't like the one he found." Daisy said glaring at Kristen.  
  
"Hey." David said grabbing Kristen's waist and pulling her to him. "No need to fight over me." David coughed a laugh.  
  
"David, I really think you should find someone else…" Daisy said softly.  
  
"Daisy, don't worry about me… I think you should be worrying about Ezra and not me." David said and walked away with Kristen.  
  
"Of course he wouldn't believe me… he's still bitter about me picking Ezra." Daisy thought then sat down at a booth.  
  
After a few more minutes, Peter called for everyone's attention and told them that they were going to leave. Everyone groaned because they didn't want to go back just then. Soon everyone was dragging their feet out to the van.  
  
"Peter can't we just stay five minutes longer?" Juliet whined.  
  
"Sorry, no can do. You guys have a lot to do tomorrow, don't want to have you all tired." Peter said as he opened the van's door. The Cliffhangers all climbed in and Scott slammed the door shut. Peter climbed in after a few and started the engine. The van slowly went back to Mount Horizon High School.  
  
Peter parked the van in front of the lodge and let everyone out. He told Sophie to make sure they all got to their respective dorms. Sophie nodded and shooed the couples apart. Peter went to his office and grabbed a file then left. Sophie was waiting in the van when he got back.  
  
"Ready to go?" Peter asked climbing in. Sophie nodded and Peter ignited the engine and slowly drove to his house.  
  
The green, neon numbers on David's clock flicked to one o'clock. He slowly got up and wiped the sleep out of his eyes. He did everything slowly and tried to be as quiet as possible. Luckily, no one woke up and he slipped to the shed.  
  
Kirsten woke up a bit later, saw the numbers on the clock and scrambled out of bed. She threw on her coat and shoes while trying not to wake anyone. Daisy stirred in her bed but didn't wake. Kirsten breathed a sigh of relief. She walked out not noticing the figure that followed close behind her.  
  
She reached the barn and walked quickly in. Accidentally, she bumped into David who gave a small shout of surprise.  
  
"Sorry." Kirsten said between low laughs.  
  
"Eh, it's okay." David said smiling and wrapping his arms around Kristen.  
  
"So, when are we gonna start?" Kirsten said seductively and kissed him.  
  
"How 'bout now?" David said and kissed her back passionately.  
  
"Oh this is gonna be good. The general's son is gonna get in major trouble." Thought the figure hiding in the shadows.  
  
  
  
A/N: DUN DUN DUUUUUUNNNNN…. Heh. Well, I finally finished chapter 6! Oooh, so suspenseful! Who is the figure in the shadows? What do David and Kirsten really do? LoL Like that isn't obvious. Heh. Well, this week is going to be very crazy for me. I am doing sound for the musical and god there's tons of shiat I have to learn. Tomorrow is my first, real test. OMG I'm sooooooo scared! Pray I don't mess up and kill everyone with feedback. Heh. I think there will be only two more chapters after this one. I may actually finish a fan fic! OMG! It's gonna be cool, I'm gonna throw me a party! ( Well, This is a very long A/N so nite everyone.  
  
P.S. Can I have at least five reviews, I know I said it didn't matter, I'd post anyways but the encouragement helps. Makes me feel special. So please just five people review. Chapter five reviews was pitiful, I got two. Two! So PWEASE I'm on my knees!!!! Thanks I love you guys! ;) 


	7. Something weird happens...

1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1 Chapter 7  
  
The two woke up in their respective dorms. They had time to get back to the dorms and sleep for a few hours before they had to get up so they weren't noticeably groggily. Kristen stumbled to the bathroom to take a quick, but relaxing shower before going to breakfast. At breakfast Kristen groggily stood in line, rocking a bit, still trying to wake.  
  
David walked into the lodge and spotted Kirsten trying to stay awake. He walked over and gave her a hug, and kissed her forehead.  
  
"Mornin'." He said and smiled at her.  
  
"Good-night." Kristen said jokingly and leaned against his chest. David smiled contently.  
  
On the other side of the room, at the Cliffhanger's table, Daisy and Shelby were sitting and talking amongst themselves.  
  
"I can't believe he doesn't see she's just using him." Daisy said disgusted.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Shelby asked pretending to be confused.  
  
"David. Kristen is just using him so badly, and he doesn't even notice!" Daisy said now getting angry.  
  
"Right… I thought you didn't like him like that…" Shelby said cautiously.  
  
"I don't, but as a friend I care if he'll get hurt or not." Daisy said adjusting her posture.  
  
"Well, you obviously don't know what happened last night." Shelby said taking a sip of her orange juice.  
  
"Huh?" Daisy asked interested.  
  
"I'll just say three words: David, Kirsten, shed." Shelby said and saw Daisy's face drop.  
  
"You're kidding—right?" Daisy said eyes wide.  
  
"Nope." Shelby said and watched as the two walked over. They sat down across from Shelby and Daisy. "Did you have a nice night?" Shelby smiled implying what they had done last night.  
  
"What are you talking about?" David covered.  
  
"You know what I'm talking about Davey." Shelby said still giving a fake smile.  
  
"Whatever. You're just jealous because I'm taken." David smirked at her.  
  
"Right, because you're just so great." Shelby rolled her eyes and started to finish her breakfast.  
  
"David…" Daisy said trailing.  
  
"Yeah Dais?" David said looking up from his food.  
  
"Could I talk to you after breakfast?" she asked unsurely.  
  
"Uuuh, sure." David said and Daisy gave a small smile.  
  
"Thanks. Meet me at the gazebo." She said and got up with her tray and left. David watched her leave. Kristen saw this and getting jealous took David's face in her hands.  
  
"What are we going to do today?" she smiled at him. David smiled back.  
  
"I don't know… since it's not a school day and Peter hasn't sprung any surprise hikes we could just hang out." David suggested.  
  
"Hey guys." Peter said walking up as if David saying his name made him appear.  
  
"Hello Peter." Everyone groaned out.  
  
"Thanks for the welcome. Anyways, I just need to talk to Kristen anyways." Peter said and everyone cheered up.  
  
"Cool, well, I'll see ya Peter." Shelby said as Scott walked up, she pulled him to an isolated table.  
  
"Right Shel." Peter said and Kristen stood up.  
  
"Do you want me to go to your office?" she asked not sure what it was about.  
  
"Well, I would have liked you to but it's not necessary." Peter said and motioned to the door of the lodge. Kristen looked and saw her mom standing in the threshold looking around.  
  
"MOM!" she screamed and ran to her mother, they embraced.  
  
"Aw, how have you been hunny?" her mother cooed.  
  
"Great!" Kristen smiled happily. "Did you get a good job?"  
  
"Actually, I met someone." Katy said and gave her daughter an unsure look.  
  
"Oh… who?" Kristen said unsure of how to respond.  
  
"General Robert Ruxton. You'll meet him in a few hours. He had some army business to take care of first. He also has a son in this school." Katy said getting dreamy-eyed when she said his name.  
  
"Cool, potential husband?" Kristen asked giving her mom a big smile.  
  
"I think so." Her mom smiled back.  
  
"Cool." Kristen said and the two walked out of the lodge to talk more. David slowly walked out to find Daisy. David reached the empty gazebo.  
  
"Knew it." He said and plopped down on the bench in the gazebo.  
  
"Sorry! I had to do some chores in the dorm." Daisy said running up, out of breath. "Is that Kristen's mom that I saw?" she asked sitting next to him.  
  
"Yeah." David said looking at the ground.  
  
"Why, or don't you know?" Daisy asked trying to get him to give more lengthy answers.  
  
"I don't know." David said and kicked at the gazebo floor. "I'm bored."  
  
"So am I." Daisy said realizing she actually was.  
  
"What did you want to ask me?" David asked forgetting their purpose of meeting there.  
  
"Oh, um… I just wanted to talk about you and Kristen…" Daisy said unsure of how to approach the situation.  
  
"Um what's there to talk about?" David asked looking at Daisy with confusion plastered on his face.  
  
"I think she's just using you." Daisy said not looking at him.  
  
"How did you get that?" David asked.  
  
"Well, the way she acts. I mean, she like changed." Daisy said still avoiding David's eyes that were looking at her.  
  
"I guess your right but I like her..." David said trailing.  
  
" No offense but I don't think she likes you… like that anyway." Daisy said and David looked at her.  
  
"I'll live." David said and frowned. Daisy felt bad about giving David her assumptions. She leaned over and gave him a hug. David hugged her back, tightly, keeping back the tears. He didn't think Kristen changed much but he had never thought about it and now it seemed like Daisy was right.  
  
"And this is my boyfriend, David." Kristen said loudly walking into the gazebo. The two friends broke apart from their embrace. David looked at Kristen's mom and gave a fake smile.  
  
"Nice to meet you." David said and stood up, holding out his hand.  
  
"You look familiar." Katy said disregarding David's hand.  
  
"I've never seen you before in my life so I don't know how I'd look familiar." David said confused at the way Katy squinted at him.  
  
"Oh I remember now, you're Robert's son, right?" Katy said smiling as David nodded, then realizing what her daughter told her. "This is your boyfriend?" she said eyes wide.  
  
"Yeah…" Kristen said mouth wide in fake shock.  
  
"Um, this is weird." Daisy said.  
  
"Very." David agreed. "What do we do?" he asked no one in particular.  
  
"I don't know." Katy said.  
  
"Katy." Robert said as he crossed to them with Peter by him.  
  
"Robert!" Katy said and flung her arms around him. Robert embraced her. David looked at the scene and went into a slouch, looking at the ground. Daisy noticed this and took David's hand giving it a squeeze. David averted his gaze to the hand in his.  
  
"Thanks." He mumbled.  
  
"What are friends for?" Daisy said giving him a hopeful smile.  
  
"Son." Robert said walking towards his son. He went to give David a hug but David backed away. "David." Robert said giving his son a look, then motioned with his head to Katy. "Give me a hug." He mumbled so only David and Daisy heard him.  
  
"No. You've never given me a hug before, why now? What do you want to do? Impress your soon to be wife, showing how I made myself messed-up. Well, sorry to burst your bubble, Dad, but you made me messed up. I did nothing." David said and stomped off. Daisy looked at the general in disgust and followed her friend. Kristen glared at the retreating girl and followed them.  
  
David had retreated to a clearing not far from Horizon but secluded enough. He kicked the ground and then punched a tree.  
  
"David!" Daisy said and ran over to him before he could continue his punching practice.  
  
"I hate him!" David said as the tears fell down his cheeks. Daisy held him as he cried. "Why do I have to be blamed for everything he did to me?" David sniffled.  
  
"Because your father's an asshole." Daisy said and tightened her grip to show David she was there for him and would be strong for him.  
  
"Sometimes I think he's right." David said calming down but still hyperventilating from crying.  
  
"He's not, okay! He's not. He's messed up, not you." Daisy said staring him right in the eyes. David nodded meekly.  
  
"Are you sure you think Kristen is using me?" David asked unsurely.  
  
"Yes." Daisy said, deciding not to beat around the bush and say sort of when she knew Kristen was.  
  
"Do you love Ezra?" David asked looking down.  
  
"I… I don't know." Daisy said looking down at the ground too. David looked down then looked at Daisy. After a few seconds, Daisy looked at him. David brought his hand to her face and slightly pulled her to him. He kissed her. After all the months of chasing, then failing, David was kissing her. Daisy enjoyed the kiss but then thought of Ezra, she pulled back.  
  
"David… I can't." Daisy said looking down.  
  
"That's right you can't!" a female voice dripping with anger spoke. Kirsten, having seen the whole thing, stepped out from her hiding place. "I can't believe you think I'm using you David!" Kristen said glaring at both of them.  
  
"Well, you are, aren't you?" David said standing up.  
  
"N-no." Kristen stammered.  
  
"I think you are so Kristen, sorry but I don't think this is working out between us. Hell, we might soon be brother and sister." David said and Kristen stormed away. David laughed. Daisy looked at him, giving him a smile.  
  
"Why'd you kiss me?" Daisy asked, glad he had.  
  
"Because… because I like you… I guess I was using Kristen as a substitute for you." David said and Daisy blushed.  
  
"David, I like you too, I really, really do, and I'll admit I was jealous. But, Ezra, he'd be so crushed." Daisy frowned.  
  
"But…" David trailed unsure of what to say.  
  
"Let me think about it." Daisy said and David frowned.  
  
"Could I at least give you another kiss?" David asked looking at her.  
  
"I guess so." Daisy said. David stood in front of her and placed one hand on her waist and another on her cheek. He slowly leaned in and gave her a kiss. When he pulled back a bit Daisy moved her head forward to keep him in the kiss. David smiled internally. Finally Daisy pulled away.  
  
"I think I better go." She mumbled and walked slowly away. David sighed, kicked the ground, then left a few minutes after Daisy left.  
  
He walked to a picnic table and sat on the top of it with his feet on the seat of the table. He looked around at the other students outside enjoying their day off from school. Some over achievers were doing homework while some played tricks on them. Others were off together in small groups, there was a couple here and there sneaking kisses. It slowly dawned on David that no one was really alone, like him. Everyone had at least a friend to keep them company. Wishing David had some company Ezra came up to him.  
  
"What did you do, man?" Ezra asked and punched David. "Oh, I never thought I'd ever do that." He said shocked, but happy, at what he just did. David had fell backwards onto the table, not expecting the unexpected of Ezra. But, just as soon as David hit the table was he up in Ezra's face.  
  
"Don't touch me. Besides, I did nothing." David growled glaring at Ezra.  
  
"Yes you did! Daisy just broke up with me. Obviously you had something to do with it!" Ezra shouted his accusation at David.  
  
"Maybe I did. Or maybe I didn't. You don't know so you can't go punching me!" David said about to clobber Ezra.  
  
"David, don't." Daisy said grabbing David's attention.  
  
"Sorry…" David said and backed down.  
  
"So I was right." Ezra said looking at the two.  
  
"Right about what?" Daisy asked confused.  
  
"You dumped me for the general's son." Ezra said hurt.  
  
"Ezra, you have to understand… I do like you, I always will but I can't go out with you. It's just too weird. Besides, I like you as my friend more. I'd be more able to talk to you as a friend." Daisy said, "Please understand." She ended and Ezra looked down.  
  
"Alright…" he said and walked off. The two watched him.  
  
"I feel so bad right now." Daisy said sitting down.  
  
"Don't. It's not your fault you don't like him like that. You like who you like and you can't change it, no matter what. Trust me, I've tried using someone to fill that inescapable void. For awhile I had myself fooled." David said sitting next to her.  
  
"You're right." Daisy said and gave David a small smile.  
  
"Yup." David said in a fake big-headiness. Daisy laughed. David looked at her. "So why did you break up with Ezra?" he asked looking at the ground.  
  
"Because… it wasn't working." Daisy said playing with the grass with her shoe.  
  
"Wasn't working? It seemed fine to me." He said looking at her again.  
  
"Well, it wasn't. I just think of him more as a friend then a boyfriend." Daisy said and looked at David.  
  
"What do you think of me as? Friend or boyfriend… material." He added quickly.  
  
Daisy paused, "Boyfriend." She said and got up walking away. David's head snapped up and he watched her leave. He smiled and leaned against the table.  
  
"Sweet." He said and disregarded the fact that he was now alone but in a sense he wasn't. The "lovebirds" didn't bother him anymore right then.  
  
"David?" Peter said walking up.  
  
"Uh, yeah?" David asked snapping out of his daydream.  
  
"We never got to finish that one talk." Peter said cautiously.  
  
"Oh, yeah. Um, want to talk now?" David asked getting up.  
  
"Sure." Peter said and the two walked to his office.  
  
In Peter's office, David took a seat in front of his desk. Peter sat down behind the desk and looked at David.  
  
"What was this about again?" David asked in a slightly not interested tone.  
  
"Well, I sort of want to know more about your father. After all, he's here right now but from what I know you're avoiding him." Peter said watching the teenager shift uncomfortably in his chair.  
  
"What's there to tell? He's a jerk, that's all." David said looking at the ground.  
  
"Why is he a jerk?" Peter inquired.  
  
"Because he cares about no one but himself. He wants everyone around him to conform to his life." David said a bit agitated by Peter's question.  
  
"Have you told him this?" Peter asked not sure if he should have pushed.  
  
"No, he wouldn't have listened. He would have grounded me or something. Not like he allowed me to do anything anyways." David grumbled.  
  
"Why?" Peter asked confused.  
  
"Because he never listens. You try telling him what he can or can't do. He'll either smack you or yell at you until you agree with him. I know from experience. I've only lived with him for all my life." David said and Peter leaned back wondering what to say and do.  
  
"Do you want me to talk to your father about this?" Peter asked and David shook his head.  
  
"I don't want to leave. That's what he'll do. He'll pull me out. I'm not ready. Besides, I can't leave Daisy here…" David trailed looking down.  
  
"I understand. So, what do you want me to do?" Peter asked.  
  
"Nothing, I want you to do nothing. I can handle it." David said and Peter exhaled heavily.  
  
"You sure?" he inquired.  
  
"Yes." David said looking him straight in the eye.  
  
"Okay," Peter said raising his hands up. "I'm out of it. You can go now." Peter said and David nodded.  
  
He left the room and walked to the gazebo. He reached his destination only to find it occupied with his father, Kristen and Kristen's mother.  
  
"Great." David mumbled.  
  
"David, we need to talk." Robert said seeing his son.  
  
"About what, Dad?" David said making it clear he didn't care.  
  
"About my soon-to-be wife, Katy." Robert said as Katy walked off the gazebo and stood next to the general.  
  
"You guys are already engaged? Wow, don't you move fast. Surprised me, Dad." David said sneering.  
  
"Excuse us." Robert said walking a few feet away from Katy and Kristen, pulling David along roughly.  
  
"Ow." David mocked.  
  
"I'll make you mean that ow if you don't start behaving!" Robert said angrily to his son.  
  
"Wouldn't be the first time." David said under his breath. The general glared at David, David returned it.  
  
"What did you say?" Robert growled, glaring an ice-cold glare at David.  
  
"I said it wouldn't be the first time." David said slowly, awaiting the blow he was about to receive.  
  
"I've never hit you." The general lied.  
  
"Oh, of course you haven't. Not you. What was I thinking, you're just the perfect father and I'm the messed up son. No one knows how I got to be messed up. I brought it upon myself. Isn't that right?" David glared and the general smacked him. David's head flew to the side. He was breathing hard and slowly; tentatively he raised a hand to the side of his mouth. Pulling back he saw blood. "So, you've never hit me before?" David spat and walked away. Robert balled his fists up and watched his son walk away. Katy walked up to him and hugged him.  
  
"David? Are you okay?" Daisy asked as he quickly brushed by her.  
  
"Yeah, dandy." David said cynically back.  
  
"You don't have to answer like that." Daisy said stopping David.  
  
"If you just got smacked by your Dad, how would you be feeling? Dandy?" David glared at her.  
  
"He hit you? Are you going to tell Peter?" Daisy said and David looked down.  
  
"No." David said looking at the ground.  
  
"Why not?" Daisy asked a bit peeved at his answer.  
  
"Because it doesn't need to be said. My father won't change if Peter tells him. He'd want Peter to change and see his view point." David said and walked over to a picnic table and sat down.  
  
"Maybe he will." Daisy said encouragingly.  
  
"He won't, I know my father and he won't, okay." David said and started to massage his jaw.  
  
"David, you don't know that for sure. You're assuming. Maybe he'll change." Daisy said sitting down next to him.  
  
"And maybe you'd kiss me again but we all know that won't happen." David said and gave Daisy a small look.  
  
"You want to change the subject." Daisy said avoiding David's trap.  
  
"Can't fool you." He said and looked down. Daisy sighed.  
  
"But, if that's what you want." Daisy said and slowly kissed David. After a moment Daisy pulled back.  
  
"Question." Daisy said as David opened his eyes.  
  
"Yeah?" he asked confused.  
  
"How come you're acting like the old David now but when you were with Kristen you were totally different?" Daisy asked just as confused.  
  
"Did you like the other David?" David asked.  
  
"Maybe, I don't know. It's just, you're not really 'the general's son' but you still got some of that right now." Daisy said and David looked away and nodded.  
  
"Yeah, you're right. Probably it's because he's back now. Old memories sure do come back fast." David said and Daisy nodded, understanding completely.  
  
"But, they're just memories." She said unsure if that was a wise thing to say.  
  
"I guess. They're just so… real right now. I have to act all uncaring because he made me like that. Just get what you can and don't think or care about the outcome. Boy, did that sound wrong." David said looking everywhere but at Daisy.  
  
"A bit, yeah." Daisy said noticing the awkward silence that followed. "You're a good kisser." She said trying to break that silence.  
  
David coughed a laugh, "Thanks, you are too." He returned the comment. Daisy blushed for the first time in her life. David took a long pause before he spoke again, "My dad's getting married again."  
  
"To Kristen's mom? I thought they were only dating." Daisy said confused.  
  
"Guess things change in five minutes." David mumbled.  
  
"Guess so. Has he talked to you about it?" Daisy asked. David thought for a bit.  
  
"Sort of, I mean he was like 'David we need to talk'." David said imitating his father. "Then I go 'About what Dad' and he says something about his "soon-to-be" wife and I said that he moved fast. Then pulled me away from them and got all mad." David explained what happened.  
  
"Do you think that maybe you pushed him into hitting you?" Daisy said gently and cautiously.  
  
David looked at her; "Are you on his side?" he glared.  
  
"No, I'm just saying that maybe you both should see each other's point of view." She said trying to calm him down.  
  
"Whatever." David said and looked away.  
  
"David…" Daisy said sighing.  
  
"I have to go do something." David said and walked away angry.  
  
"Sorry." Daisy said more to herself since David had walked away.  
  
  
  
A/N: Okay, it's been too long but I got side tracked because I didn't know how to get to the end and obviously I changed it because now I have something else to resolve (forgot I was suppose to tell you guys about David's past, or the past I made for him). So, it's going to go for maybe two more chapters, or possibly one. Don't know. I have to think of another ending. Since I'm on spring break, great time to do it! ( Back to my looong chapters hehe, 5 pages this one is, well almost a full five…. Well, review, flame, anything is welcomed ( Bye 


	8. Sorry, I really am.

I know this isn't a good update because it isn't part of the story. The reason why I'm posting this is to tell you all that I'm going to have to take a break from the story. I know how I want the "sequel" or whatever to beginning (I've started it) I just have to figure out how to end this one.  
  
Another reason why I'm taking a break is that I'm feeling really depressed. I'm not saying this just to get attention because I don't want it. Also, if I try finishing the story while I'm in this stupid rut the quality will be horrible. I won't like it and I know you won't like it, so I'm not even going to attempt it.  
  
School is also another factor. I'm not doing so well in a few classes so I need to focus on those right now. I'm apart of my school's radio station and I have stuff to do with that. So it's all just one big hunk of stress on my shoulders. Not too mention the stress my mom puts on me by expecting me to get only A's and B's.  
  
So, I'm truly am sorry. If you would like to give me any ideas whatsoever that would make this story have an awesome ending, I'll take them into account and work them in there at a later date.  
  
My deepest apologies,  
  
Ashley  
  
a.k.a bluebanna 


End file.
